Why Milk?
by Blackfang64
Summary: "Hey Natsuki, why do you drink milk everyday?" Chibi ShizNat humour


**Author: Exams are over which means no more studying! And it means I can get back to my stories, to celebrate I hope you enjoy this little chibi ShizNat story! Just how old Natsuki and Shizuru are at the start of this, use your imagination :P**

**-0-0-**

"Hey Natsuki, can I ask you something?" jade coloured eyes shifted away from the bottle grasped in her hands to the young honey brunette girl staring up at her with soft crimson eyes.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why do you drink milk every day?" both pairs of eyes turned to the bottle grasped in the blunette's hands before shifting back towards Natsuki.

"Well you see Shizuru..." the blunette paused for a moment scratching the back of her head before smiling. "It's because I want strong bones"

"From milk?" Shizuru asked, tilting her head to the side innocently.

"Of course, milk contains calcium which is good for bones. My mum told me that" the blunette smiled, standing in a somewhat triumphant pose. Shizuru giggled at the blunette's antics before noticing a small redhead girl creeping up from behind Natsuki.

"Natsuki's just drinking milk so she gets bigger boobs" came the sly voice from behind the blunette's back. Natsuki yelped out loud jumping from where she stood to find an unwanted redhead girl grinning at her with provocative lime eyes.

"W-what, that's not it Nao" the blunette protested trying hard to hide the blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"Boobs? What are boobs?" Shizuru spoke out innocently grabbing both girls attention with their jaws dropped low.

"Well, er you see Shizuru..." the blunette stuttered around on her response before Nao barged in with an answer.

"Ever wondered about those things on your mommy's chest?" Shizuru pondered for a second before nodding in reply allowing the redhead to continue. "Those are boobs"

"Oh, so if Natsuki drinks plenty of milk, then she'll get boobs like those?" Natsuki blushed a deep red before waving her arms about in protest.

"N-no, of course not. It's not like I-"

"Face it mutt, you'll never have boobs like your sister" Nao slyly whispered into the blunette's ear twitching a small vein onto the blunette's forehead.

"Come on Shizuru, let's go" grabbing the honey brunette by the hand, Natsuki led Shizuru away from the passed out Nao tied down by a skipping rope.

_**-Several years later- **_

The now older blunette stared down at her chest in disbelief. Her jade coloured eyes shifted up to her now older honey brunette companion's chest before quickly shifting back to her own. "Why are mine smaller than hers?" Natsuki asked herself, patting her chest lightly getting very little bounce.

"Ara, is Natsuki still fixated with her chest?" Natsuki gasped as she looked up to find a pair of crimson eyes staring into her so closely.

"W-what, no I was just..." the blunette was lost for words so just remained quiet. "How come yours are so big?"

"Hm, I don't know" Shizuru shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on, you must have done something. I drank milk everyday and my breasts don't even compare to yours" Natsuki exclaimed pointing her finger at Shizuru's chest.

"Well, I might've done something" Natsuki's ears twitched as she leaned in closer with eyes widened in eagerness.

"Really, tell me!" Natsuki stared up at Shizuru with loving eyes that made Shizuru's mind squeal in cuteness.

"Well, I just massaged them" an awkward silence filled the atmosphere between the two before Natsuki broke the silence.

"You massaged them? How did you do that?" a smile crept along Shizuru's lips that almost made Natsuki jump out of her skin.

"Oh, I can show you if you want" Shizuru walked around the blunette before wrapping her arms around the blunette's waist. "If you want, perhaps I can make Natsuki's chest as big as mine"

"W-what, really?"

"Fufufu, of course. First I need to..."

_**-Next day- **_

"Hello, this is Saeko Kuga. I'm calling in to say Natsuki won't be able to come to school today as she is unwell today" the tall cobalt haired woman talked into the phone before shifting her eyes over towards her daughter's room.

The blunette laid there motionless, groaning in pain as she tried to lift her arm. "Damnit, how was I suppose to know Shizuru's massages were this painful?" Natsuki's cheeks beamed a tomato red as her mind began played back what happened. "Tsk, how was I suppose to know she was great at sex too. Next time, I think the massage treatment will suffice"

A moment's silence fell upon the blunette before she stared underneath the cover at her chest. "I think they grew, I wonder how Shizuru's chest survived her methods of massaging?"

**-0-0-**

**Omake: **

**Chibi Shizuru: Hey oneechan?**

**(Oneechan): Shizuru, I do have a name **

**Shizuru: Chie, how do you get bigger boobs? **

**Chie: How you get- um, well one method I heard was that if you massage them they can get bigger **

**Shizuru: Really, is that what you do with Natsuki's oneechan?**

**Chie: I suppose in a sense, but Aoi is use to my massages**

**Shizuru: Can Oneechan teach me how to massage them? **

**Chie: hm... when you're older, I'll tell you the tricks **

**End of Omake **

**Author: If people are going to complain about how Aoi and Chie are Shizuru and Natsuki's older sisters, it's a story, things don't have to make too much sense. I'm currently looking for a new Beta reader, so if anyone is interested PM me or leave a review. Hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
